In a printer, if a media having labels on a backing is provided for carrying the indicia, the labels may be separated or peeled off of the backing by the printer instead of dispensing the label on the backing and requiring that the user hand strip the label. Prior art methods of separating a label from a backing pulls the media with high tension which performed well for separating the labels from the backing, but causes printing registration problems and rewind control of the backing was difficult. Another prior art method scrapes the label off the backing by squeezing a sharp edge or pick against the backing which was pressed tightly against the platen roller without high tension on the backing.
The present invention provides a novel passive peel system which is used to separate or peel the labels easily from the backing with zero or low tension on the backing. In the present invention, this simplifies peeling, makes label printing registration easier to control, reduces the tension required on the backing which makes rewinding of the backing easier, and reduces cost.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon a reading of the attached specification, in combination with a study of the drawings.